


22 December

by TheBee



Series: The Bee's 2014 Advent Calendar [22]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi-Era, References to Character Death, references to other Doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBee/pseuds/TheBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dad knew! He knew and he never told Mum.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	22 December

**Author's Note:**

> POV: Tenth Doctor (Tennant)  
> WARNING: The Doctor's never polite to himself, when he bumps into himself. And when he's stuck around himself, he resorts to rude names. I'd apologize for the Doctor-on-Doctor bashing, but it's in character.  
> Unbeta'd

Rose Tyler’s daughter nodded and asked, “They thought she was like Compassion?”

_Right. She had so many of those memories. They’d been unlocked now, by his grumpy twelfth self—well, thirteenth, really, if you included War, actually fourteenth if he tallied up the metacrisis, too, which he really should do if he’s going to think about himself in numbers…_

“Likely,” Bow Tie and Braces answered her. “Even if they weren’t sure what your mother was, they were certainly going to be curious.”

Susan was slowly shaking her head, eyes blank and stunned. “The Time Lords killed my dad— _by accident_. Because of Mum.” She looked up at him, her chin trembling. “And Dad _knew_! He knew and he never told Mum.”

He found himself gripping his ersatz daughter’s upper arm. “Don’t. Ever. Tell. Her.”

She shook off his hand. “I’m not daft, you know,” she replied. “Mum’d never forgive herself.” She frowned down into her knotted fingers. “I just have to figure out what to tell Donna and Al.” Her face paled as another thought crossed her mind and she stared up at Gramps McGrumpy. “Doctor—what do we do if Gallifrey comes back? Will they go after Mum again? Are we safe, or are we Abominations, too? What about Donna’s kids?”

His eyes flicked over to McGrumpy. Wait… _Donna’s kids?_

_I’m a grandfather again?_


End file.
